four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warriors of the Black Sun
The Warriors of the Black Sun are a political faction which preside over the Southern Province of Ásaterra. Their role in the government of the land largely consists of espionage, information gathering and defence, both in and out of Ásaterra. The current councillor for the Warriors is Thane Ealasaid Tàileach, who has held the position for the last eight years and who deals with Southern and Black Sun matters. Origins and Formation The Warriors of the Black Sun were formed from a group of mercenaries, sellswords and spies who united under the Mhorloch Talks of 1208 BA in order to oppose the government of the Royal Council. The Mhorloch talks were initiated by the Children of the Black Sun, a reclusive group of assassins who emerged from the shadows to take a stand against the Royal Council in 1208 BA, killing many of their ranks. They claimed that the council’s butchery and ruthlessness against the innocent had insulted the Dark Mother, and that they were taking just revenge.The extremely influence Children proved their power and dedication, and many rallied to their cause. They and and their allies joined together to become the Warriors of the Black Sun, leaving the mantle of ‘Children’ behind. They joined with the self-pronounced Circle of the Arcane in 1209 BA to form one of the warring sides of the 1210 BA Civil War, in an attempt to overthrow the council. When the war ended, the Warriors stated their intention to remain as a political faction, which resulted in them becoming a quarter of the ruling government of Ásaterra. Role Within Ásaterra The Warriors are tasked with the defence of the land from both invasion and from threats from within. Thus, they double as a military fighting force as well as scouts and spies. Unlike the Legion, the Warriors often employ more hit and run tactics, making them great shock troops. Their spy masters receive a wide range of information from across the known lands, which they share with the council for the protection of Ásaterra. The Warriors, mainly those from the South, pride themselves on their code of morality; they never break a deal, never harm a guest, and do not attack those who cannot defend themselves. Although these morals are fine indeed in principle, the faction is large and there are those who may utilise more dubious methods. Members of the Warriors are paid for their services, receiving a standard wage, however some may often go looking for extra work, either for adventure or coin. The Warriors are also known to employ mercenary companies to bolster their fighting forces when needed, and are also known offer contracts to self-employed lone mercenaries looking for work. Formation and Structure Although the South itself is divided up into Thanedoms, ranks such as Thane or Baron do not equal authority in the Warrior’s military structure. For example, Lady Alecto Blackthorne, Thane of Dubhdris may rank higher socially than Lady Larka Daepad , but in the field and in matters of the Black Sun, Lady Larka, a Ciad, outranks Lady Alecto, a Dàrna. The military ranks within the Warriors of the Black Sun are as follows, from highest to lowest. Councillor: Head of the armies of the Warriors of the Black Sun. The highest military rank. Ceanarrim: A general. Appointed by the Councillor to lead the armies of the Black Sun in the field. Coirneileir: Commands a foireann, comprised of approximately three to six rangs. Màidsaer: Commands a rang, which is made up of Caiftean: Second to the Màidsaer, assists them in commanding the rang. Ciad: The commander of a Unit. Dàrna: Second to the Ciad, assists them in commanding the Unit. Trian: The third in command in a unit, assistant to the Ciad and Dàrna if needed. Saighdear: Starting rank. The lowest military rank. Notable Figures Main Page: The Expeditionary Force The Warriors employ many vibrant personalities both in and out of their Expeditionary Force Unit. Their Unit within the Expeditionary Force contains some of their best, such as the Ciad, Lady Larka, who was selected by the Southern Councillor herself to lead the Black Sun Unit in the field. Category:Lore Category:Factions